Real Life vs Really Living
by digthewriter
Summary: Harry has a busy life. He's running a restaurant and a club, he volunteers at Hogwarts every other weekends, and sees his adopted family as much as he can. He's holding it together, until one day, Malfoy asks him out on a date. And it's good. Really, really good. Can he find the time for a meaningful relationship amongst real life and all this amazing sex? BOTTOM HARRY. TOP DRACO.


**TITLE: Real Life vs. Really Living. **

**So let's start with the fact that many authors on this site get a lot of hate for like no reason. What I don't understand is that if you hate the pairing, why do you click on it? Why do you think spreading hate to authors who do this "fun" thing for "themselves" is like such a GD crime you must make them feel terrible? **

**Once in a while, someone will write a cute comment on my fic and for that person, I keep posting on this site – you, I hope you have a great day. **

**Please remember the golden rule – don't like, don't read. And please keep your negativity to yourself. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy this fic. I hope the happy ending brings a smile to your face. If you absolutely hate my fic, I hope you never read anything by me again. **

_**HARRY POTTER characters do not belong to me. This fic is written for fun. Mostly, MY FUN, yo. So keep the shade to yoself. Have a blessed day. xo.**_

_Pub-owner!Harry for the win._

* * *

_February 2010._

"Boss, the Fairy Dust owled, they can't double the order for the weekend because of the demand."

Harry had just sat down in his office chair when Francis walked in giving him the _good news_. He sighed as Francis continued, "It seems the chocolaterie is short-staffed as well."

Francis was the Eclipse's general manager, and Harry's right hand man. Harry often found himself wondering if his business would function so diligently if it wasn't for him. Not only Francis, but also the food and drink supplies Harry had come to rely on.

Valentine's Weekend was one of the busiest weekends for Harry's business. He'd learned that the hard way ever since he'd opened the pub a few years back. Inventory would have to be doubled and also the staffing. It was a good thing even if everything else failed, his Firewhisky delivery would always be on time. He knew his supplier was reliable and wouldn't try to scam him.

This supplier was none other than Draco Malfoy. And the Firewhisky was amongst one of the most popular in the wizarding world: _Destiny Malapportioned_, also known as _DM_.

Unsure of what to do with his life after the war, and seeing Ron go into business with George at WWW, Harry had tried his hand at many things. He thought about joining the Aurors, and had even started the training course, but decided what had once seemed like a dream now was anything but. Everything reminded him of the war and the people he'd lost.

Now, he was a proud owner of Eclipse: a local pub, which was a family-friendly restaurant by day, and a watering hole by night. It also featured themed gay nights and the basement of the building called The Underground turned into a gay and lesbian club on the weekends.

In the beginning, Harry wanted Eclipse to be a safe place for gay wizards who were afraid to be out, and he'd even gone so far as to create wards around the establishment. As the years went by, the place became more and more popular and he had to take extra precautions to protect the community. He only hired employees after Hermione did a thorough background check on them, and he did his business dealings with suppliers who signed the magical contract stating they exercised and supported anti-discriminatory practices.

It had been a very long and drawn out process to start his business. The first year had its ups and downs. People came into Eclipse only to glimpse at him; thankfully, the notoriety of his celebrity died down.

"Most businesses fail in the first year," Hermione had helpfully told him.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not haggard for cash," he'd replied.

Even if the business the first year was more down than up, Harry knew the precautions he'd taken to make the LGBT community welcome had worked. During his slow nights, he tended the bar and spoke to wizards and witches who were happy to be there.

"It gives them a place to be," Harry had told Hermione. "It's hard to explain. It's like they can come in, and they don't have to talk to anyone around them, but to know that there's others out there. More of us than we'd have thought, and it feels _safe_."

There was also a no-camera policy which automatically made a lot of his patrons feel safe.

Harry never declared Eclipse to be a gay club, but all the rainbow flags by the entrance and inside the pub were, he thought, evident of the message he was sending.

Now, almost five years later, business was good. He didn't make any covers of magazines featuring _30 Successful Wizards under 30_ even though Hermione did, but it was never why he was doing any of this in the first place.

He loved his job.

He loved the people that came to the restaurant, he loved his employees, and he even tolerated _most_ of his business associates.

He tried not to think about Malfoy except when he came in on Wednesdays.

0-0-0-0

"Boss, DM's here with the delivery." Francis knocked on the door to Harry's office and made the announcement. "They've brought the extra barrels as we'd ordered so I'm going to count and put them in storage."

"That's great, Francis," Harry said smiling at his favourite employee. Francis always did the job well but he had a need to announce everything he was doing. Harry kind of liked that about him. "Send Malfoy in."

Malfoy walked into the office looking around as if expecting the dark blue walls to have been painted red, and then disappointed they weren't, handing Harry the invoice to his delivery. He arrived every Wednesday at almost the exact same time and Harry signed the bill without looking at it. The Galleons would be transferred into DM's business account by the end of the day.

"You know, I could be robbing you blind," Malfoy said, startling Harry and making him look up. They'd been in business together for a while now, and even though Malfoy was cordial with him, for the most part, he barely made jokes.

In turn, Harry cracked a smile. "I have the kids at Hogwarts do the accounting for me. If you were, they'd have told me that ages ago."

"Still volunteering at Hogwarts on the weekends, I see," Malfoy said. He was hovering over Harry's work desk, eyes trying to be coy as he read some of the loose leaflets on there. Harry gestured for him to sit.

Surprising Harry again, Malfoy took a seat across from him. His form was relaxed as if he'd wanted to do it for a while and finally breathed easy when he was able to.

Or maybe it was wishful thinking on Harry's part.

"How did you know I _still_ volunteer at Hogwarts?" Harry asked instead. This was a side of Malfoy Harry was unfamiliar with. Showing interest in him but not mocking him. _Yet_. "And it's every other weekend."

Malfoy scowled at him, looking at Harry as one does at wrackspurts developing a second head. "You know if you stop reading the _Prophet_—they don't stop writing about you.

Harry gave a non-committal grunt. "_All publicity_… and all that."

"Exactly. And there are interviews by the pre-teens who think you're so awesome, and fair, and make homework fun."

Harry snorted. "Homework is never fun."

"It is when you're distilling Firewhisky."

"Touché," said Harry. "And thank you for delivering what you promised."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Expecting me to fail?"

"After all these years?" Harry laughed. "Not at all."

When Harry had learned about Malfoy coming back to England and starting a supply business, he'd faced much resistance from the wizarding community. He supposed the Malfoy name had put a lot of people off. When he'd approached Harry with the deal, Harry knew he couldn't say no. Malfoy was out, and his prices were fair. He had an obligation to do the right thing. And giving Malfoy a chance was part of that.

"If only the chocolaterie would deliver what they'd promised."

"The Fairy Dust?" Malfoy asked and Harry nodded, again pleasantly surprised by Malfoy.

"How do you know we—"

"I know who my business does business with," said Malfoy. "Owl 'Love Confections'. They're relatively new. Just opened up a new shop in Diagon around Christmas time. They're eager to expand their horizon. And if the word around the pitch is how the Saviour is sweet on them—"

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Hey, you're the one that's raring to go into uncharted territories…" Malfoy winked.

Harry sighed. "I don't know why I keep you on the payroll," he said shaking his head, even though he was amused with the way Malfoy was talking to him. Something had changed. Changed within Malfoy and changed between them. Maybe Malfoy was drunk on a love potion. Or maybe he was coming off a high of having had great sex. Wasn't that a thought giving Harry pause.

Why did he start thinking about Malfoy having sex?

"It's because my distillation apparatus is the best in the industry," Malfoy said, obviously, ruining the mood.

Harry raised an eyebrow, giving Malfoy a once over. "Is that so?" This time, Harry couldn't help himself.

Malfoy crossed his legs and leaned closer, his elbows resting on Harry's desk, "Did you want a private tour of my working station?"

"I…" Harry's heart pounded and he found himself unable to form words. What would he reply? How could he flirt back. This was flirting, wasn't it? Even if Harry was extremely busy with work and other commitments over the last few…years, he wasn't totally dense.

"Boss," Teresa, Eclipse's shift manager knocked on the door and walked in, "I've got a few prospective applicants for—Oh, sorry. Didn't realise Mr Malfoy was still here. You busy?" She blushed and looked down at the floor. "I can come back."

"No need," Malfoy said standing up. "I'll see you next week, Potter."

Both Harry and Teresa watched as Malfoy strode out of Harry's office before Teresa closed the door behind her. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Did he look flustered? All hot and bothered by trying to meet Malfoy at his pace and failing at flirting with him? Harry needed to hang out with more single people his age but where would he find the time to do that?

"Did he say something? Did he finally—I mean, why do you look like you've gulped down a cherry vanilla martini?"

"I think…Malfoy was flirting with me."

"_Harry_!" Teresa shrieked, giving Harry a start.

"What?"

"He's _always_ flirting with you!" she said.

"_What_?"

"I thought maybe today…" she sighed and placed a bunch of job applications at his desk. "See you later, boss."

She'd rushed out of the office so fast, it left Harry breathless. What did she mean by he was always flirting with him? Surely she had to be mistaken. Malfoy didn't flirt with him. Not before today, Harry didn't think. Malfoy _had_ started to linger around and when Harry thought it was to talk to him, he was usually talking to the employees at the restaurant. Malfoy always showed interest in the business and something was different today.

As the day went on, Harry didn't dwell on his interaction with Malfoy or what Teresa had said. It was just a one-time thing.

0-0-0-0

Harry was running late! He didn't want to think about why he cared. It was only Wednesday and surprisingly, the breakfast rush had been brutal. Usually, breakfast at the restaurant on Wednesday mornings wasn't something to write home about but today, everyone was there.

He supposed it had something to do with how Love Confections had been recently featured in the local newspapers and the owner had said wonderful things about Eclipse.

Still, it was a Wednesday, and Harry did not need Luca to owl in sick again and for him to be behind his paperwork! He rushed out of the shower and dressed quickly to enter his office when he found Malfoy waiting there for him.

He looked puzzled as his eyes widened and Malfoy tucked on the collar of his shirt. It looked new, Harry found himself thinking. He'd not seen it before. _How would you know? It's not like you catalogue Malfoy's attire on a weekly basis. You're not that kind of gay, Harry._

Harry shook his head to get him out of his own thoughts. He was glad to have been dressed and not still in a towel.

"You're early," Harry said.

"Do you live here?"

"Sometimes."

"Is your hair wet?" Malfoy's posture made Harry think he wanted to take a step close to him but was dutifully remaining still.

"Yeah. Just showered." Harry raked his hands through his hair, which was obviously still wet as Malfoy had stated. Harry thought about summoning a towel to dry his hair some more but he was simply used to letting it dry on its own. He wasn't trying to impress anyone anyway.

"You could apply a charm, you know." Malfoy gave him a once over and then quickly looked away.

Harry shrugged. "Not very good at that one, if you can believe it."

Malfoy chuckled low. "I can believe it." He turned to look at Harry again, and this time, stepped close to him. With his hand raised and nearing Harry's head, Malfoy asked, "Do you mind?"

"Depends on what you're gonna do," said Harry.

"Style your hair."

"So _you_ are that kind of gay," Harry said, mostly to amuse himself.

"A gay man who makes fantastic Firewhisky, thank you," replied Malfoy and then he ran his fingers through Harry's wet hair. Harry felt tingles through his entire body and he shivered.

"A man who can do it all. And you _are_ still single?" Harry teased, impressed with himself of how his voice was so steady and he _didn't_ lean into the other man's touch.

"It's a wonder."

"Indeed," Harry said, and he felt warmth spread through him. It was Malfoy's magic.

"Here. Look," Malfoy said placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and turning him around.

Harry caught his reflection and his hair was dried, set, and he looked smart. "Wow, thanks." He had the urge to run his fingers through his hair but didn't think Malfoy would appreciate that.

"So are you going to tell me why you have a shower attached to your office or have me speculate all sorts of devious stories about you?"

"What kinds of devious stories?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Oh, I don't know…shagging staff after hours? Or _before_ hours?"

"Gross…" Harry said, shuddering. "That's not devious. That's icky."

"Icky?" Malfoy asked, laughing. "You do spend a lot of time with Hogwarts prepubescents.

Harry couldn't help but laugh again. "It can get highly confusing between serving adults and all they want is to get drunk and helping kids who are more wide-eyed and innocent than you can imagine. At least, I haven't sworn in front of them. Yet."

"First time for everything," Malfoy said turning away from Harry and taking a seat at the chair across Harry's desk. Harry had a sudden urge to name it Malfoy's chair.

As Malfoy made himself comfortable, Harry thought about what Teresa had said last week. Malfoy was always flirting with him. Was he flirting today? Harry wondered if he should put Teresa's theory to test.

He went over to his own chair behind the desk and sat down. "Between working double shifts when my staff's out sick, visiting Teddy and the Weasleys every other day, and volunteering at Hogwarts every other weekend, I found myself sleeping in the office more often than not. So I got a shower built in; didn't wanna waste time going back and forth. I've a small cupboard here for my clothes and for everything else—I can magic my way through it."

"I wish I could take a shower in the middle of the day sometime. It's a great way to relax." Malfoy leaned back and his gaze went up to the ceiling. He briefly closed his eyes and sighed.

Harry tried not to imagine Malfoy without any clothes, under the spray of the shower. He bit his lower lip and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"It wasn't an invitation, Potter."

"It wasn't?" Harry asked, evidently unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. "You could if you wanted to. I have to head into the restaurant to cover a shift for one of my guys." He didn't know why he lied. He'd covered a shift, and now all he had waiting for him was paperwork and then a project he was working on with some of the students for the next weekend.

"Can't. Not today. Haven't got any change of clothes." There was something in Malfoy's mannerism which made Harry believe he was only toying with him. He could have gone either way with the bloody shower. Heck, he would probably prefer walking around naked not caring it was Harry's office.

Harry pushed on, "I'm sure Kreacher could launder your clothes while you showered." _Don't stop when you're already behind, Potter_.

Malfoy smirked. "Maybe next week."

"Is that a promise?" Harry wasn't certain where this flirtatious side of him was coming from. Maybe he'd been tending bar at his gay club for far too long. Maybe it was something about Malfoy which brought out this side of him. Things _had_ shifted between them and Harry wanted to seize the opportunity.

"What if it was an invitation?" asked Malfoy, leaving Harry speechless once again.

Harry scowled confused by the turn in conversation. "Next week then," he said. "Shower in my office because apparently you can't go home to take one. It's not like you're your own boss and make your own schedule."

"A shower in your office includes you. Something I don't have at home. Yet."

Harry shook his head. "I'm always here on Wednesdays," he said. "And the shower is yours, with or without me."

"Well, see you then, Potter." Malfoy winked at Harry before he got up and left the office. Harry sat there stunned for a good five minutes wondering if he'd imagined it all.

0-0-0-0

Harry nearly spent his entire week in anticipation. Did Malfoy mean what he'd said? Was he actually, really, flirting with Harry? Was he honestly interested in having a shower with him? Meaning…did he want a shag?

Finishing his work early, Harry anxiously waited for Malfoy in his office. He had no idea what he was expecting. What if Malfoy wasn't even going to show up?

_He's been coming by the pub every Wednesday for years and all of a sudden he's not going to show?_

Harry knew he was being unrealistic, and perhaps, becoming overwhelmed for no reason. It was nothing but flirting and no, they were not going to take a shower together today. It was a stupid concept.

Was it still stupid Harry had already showered and was ready for whatever was going to happen with Malfoy? He wasn't certain if he was prepared to have a conversation about their past experiences or was there even going to be any talking.

"I'm driving myself fucking mad," he said to no one in particular. He wished he could go to the bar and do a shot of Firewhisky to calm his nerves.

He was getting worked up over nothing. And it was nothing because of all the Wednesdays, today was the one where Malfoy hadn't arrived.

He'd sent an assistant.

"Mr Malfoy had a personal matter come up so he sent me," the young man standing in front of Harry said.

Harry wondered if the bloke could see the disappointment in Harry or had he been able to mask it?

"Is that so?" Harry said taking the invoice from the bloke's hand and then reading it over. As if today of all days, because it was an unusual day, something was going to change.

"Yes. He told me to give you a letter. He said he would have owled it but didn't know if he'd have the time from hospital."

"Hospital?" Harry said, his head immediately jerking up to look at the other man.

"Yes." The kid nodded and left the letter on Harry's desk as he all but ran out of there. "_Shit, I wasn't supposed to say anything…_" he muttered to himself.

Harry immediately opened the letter, hope surging back and his chest finally releasing the tension it'd been holding. Malfoy wasn't a complete arsehole after all.

But what about hospital? Was he in hospital? That would be a good reason to miss his…_appointment_.

_Potter, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make our appointment today. My father has been admitted to St Mungo's. Even though this event isn't the sort of thing that'd allow me to miss important engagements, Mother insisted I be by his side._

_For this, I am deeply sorry. How characteristic of him to cause you to think poorly of me._

_I hope you can forgive me for any discontent I may have caused, I did not wish for you to think I'm not a man of my word._

_If you would allow me, I wish to invite you to my flat this Friday evening. Would you be free after six o'clock? I believe this isn't one of the weekends you're scheduled for your celebrity sighting at Hogsmeade._

_I'd like to put things right with dinner._

_Please let me know if it is convenient for you. Kindly see my address below._

_Sincerely,  
DM_

Harry read the letter several times feeling the smile on his face grow wider. How did Malfoy know his schedule? Sure, they'd briefly talked about it last few times, but he didn't think, it was actually worth remembering. Usually, Harry received a note from one of the teachers reminding him about it.

He took his parchment and quill and decided to write a reply immediately. Except, he couldn't think of anything to say. Should he say he was sorry to hear Lucius Malfoy was in hospital? Should he say it was _okay_ Malfoy had sent an assistant instead? He didn't want to write too much and look like an idiot as most of the times, Harry was tongue-tied around the new Draco Malfoy, anyway. If they were arguing, Harry would have a few words but this was _different_.

A date.

In the end, Harry only ended up writing, _Yes. I'll be there._

0-0-0-0

Dinner at Malfoy's was less food and more Firewhisky tasting. Harry wasn't entirely surprised by this. After he'd arrived at Malfoy's flat, he was promptly sat at the small dining table with a variety of Firewhisky samples accompanied with a cheese and fruit plate.

"I don't cook much," Malfoy said handing Harry a small glass of the smokiest malt Firewhisky he'd ever tried. "It's said this is best paired with sushi because of the salty accents but I refuse to eat raw fish, thank you. It also goes well with the avocado roll."

Harry nodded because he didn't know anything about pairing food with drinks. Sure, he ran a restaurant pub but he had experts to do the food pairing, and the menu selections. He mostly relied on his friends to tell him things were working or not.

"Maybe I should care more about this stuff," Harry said absentmindedly as he squeezed the edamame beans from its pod into his mouth and then placed the outer shell into the empty bowl for it. When he looked at Malfoy, Malfoy was staring at his lips.

"You did that on purpose."

"I…" Harry was nervous again. When Malfoy was talking about Firewhisky and food, he was doing fine. He'd listened to Malfoy as he rambled on and figured it was mostly because he was trying to put both of them at ease. "I was saying I should care more regarding food pairings. Maybe learn to experiment with the menu."

"Hmm," Malfoy said looking away and serving a new lighter brown coloured drink into the small glasses. "Adding more to your work plate? Because you don't do enough—"

"Why are you all of a sudden so interested in my social calendar?" Harry asked. Malfoy brought up Harry's schedule in conversation a few times and he had to know why. Why did he care so much?

"This is from Banffshire, and after the smoky malt, it's going to refresh your palette. Try it and let me know how you like it." Malfoy blatantly ignored Harry's question because after he poured the drink, he summoned over the blue cheese.

"My stomach is going to have a field day tomorrow with the ensemble of hors d'oeuvre," Harry said and immediately took a liking to the latest one he had.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry. "Do you really think this is my first time doing this?" He laughed. "I'm confident in the portions and my pairings, Potter, and don't worry—you won't end up in hospital tomorrow or leaning over the toilet."

"Yeah?" Harry said in a teasing tone. "Do this a lot on your dates, then?"

Even though Harry was trying to sound casual and light, his heart was hammering in a way which was anything but. The idea of Malfoy inviting him over, showing interest in Harry, and looking as though he'd carefully planned this meal was thrilling. To know he did this for Harry was exhilarating. But to think Malfoy did this with a lot of people—other people he might have a romantic interest in, was slightly soul-crushing.

Malfoy's cheeks pinked and for a brief moment, a sort of shyness crossed his face before he was back to being his confident self. "No. Not for dates," he said.

"Then what?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Vendor displays. I travel across the continent sampling and selling spirits. I pick up a few tricks now and again. Maybe I wanted to…" He made a face and looked away. Harry thought he was going to pour them another flavour of Firewhisky, instead Malfoy had opened a glass bottle filled with fizzy water.

"Maybe you wanted to what?" Harry placed his hand on Malfoy's wrist to still him. They'd been sitting relatively close to each other by the dining table but now, Harry had edged himself closer. His right knee bumped with Malfoy's and warmth spread up his leg. He wanted to do more, hook their legs together but refrained.

"Maybe I wanted to impress you. Given how I'd colossally failed on my promise from Wednesday."

Harry smiled. "The shower?"

Malfoy bit his lower lip and then continued to pour the water in two different glasses. "I've wanted to make my move for a while but you're so damn hard to read. I didn't know if you didn't understand my advances or were just thick."

"I…" Harry struggled. "I'm not very good at flirting. I think I'm busy doing so much every day the idea of someone wanting me for me and not for what I can do for them—it's been hard to figure out what's real. I wasn't sure what you wanted—after. If we had sex in my office—"

"Can I kiss you?"

Even though this was obviously a date, and Malfoy had admitted to wanting to impress Harry, Harry was still startled by the request. Maybe because it was a request. Harry had wanted to kiss Malfoy all evening and now it was there for Harry's taking.

He nodded quickly in case Malfoy changed his mind.

Malfoy didn't change his mind. Neither of them did. It started slow but Malfoy had Harry's chair turned to face him in no time, their knees bumped together but that didn't stop him. Malfoy's hands were in Harry's hair tugging gently as he nibbled and sucked on Harry's lower lip. Harry's own hands were grabbing onto Malfoy's thighs; he didn't know what to do with them and since Malfoy didn't seem to mind, Harry rubbed his hands up and down and allowed Malfoy to slide his tongue in.

They moaned together. Harry wanted more. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but he needed _more_. He got up off his chair and moved closer to Malfoy, settling on his lap as standing up was going to be awkward.

Malfoy's hands moved down from Harry's hair to his back, tugging at Harry's shirt up from his trousers. Soon, his fingers found the skin they'd been searching for and he rubbed small circles on Harry's back while kissing him.

Harry moaned into Malfoy's mouth, his own fingers unbuttoning the top of Malfoy's shirt when—the Floo _chimed_.

"Bloody fucking hell," Malfoy grumbled against Harry's lips. "I'm sorry. I have to answer—"

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Harry quickly got up off him and straightened himself.

"I'm really sorry," Malfoy said before he turned away from Harry and towards the mirror on the far wall. He fixed his own appearance and went to answer the Floo call.

Harry returned to his chair and picked on the small pieces of cheese and grapes as he drank more water. They hadn't talked about it tonight but Harry figured Lucius Malfoy was probably still at St Mungo's if Draco was getting a Floo call late on Friday evening.

"Draco…" he mumbled to himself, amused.

When he didn't return immediately, Harry tried to busy himself with his checklist of things to do. On Sunday, he was covering the brunch shift again and then he'd have to go to the Burrow to meet the Weasleys as George and Angelina were due for a visit. On Monday, he had a meeting with Love Confections' owner to discuss an extended contract. On Tuesday, he was supposed to go ring shopping with Ron, and on Wednesday—

_Wednesday_. Harry smiled.

"Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry stood up immediately to face Draco who did not look amused. "You have to go," said Harry.

Draco sighed, his shoulders sagging and the heat in his eyes that'd been there a few minutes ago was gone. He nodded looking away. "I don't want to."

_And I don't want you to._ "Your father's very ill?"

"No," Draco said shaking his head and looking annoyed now. "Mother doesn't wish to be alone. They will release him in the morning and she doesn't want to leave his side."

"I understand. Family is very important—"

"It's a complete joke. _He_ is a complete joke. You know when I finally made it in the business—partially thanks to you, by the way—the first thing he asked me was whose cock I had to suck? Can you believe it? Actually, why am I even asking you? Of course, you'd believe it. Father was willing…" He stopped himself for a moment and Harry quickly spoke up.

"That was a very long time ago. And you're welcome, by the way." He grinned at Draco who smiled in return and then, feeling extra bold, Harry closed the distance between them. "If you have to go, I'd rather not spend the precious seconds we have talking about anything else than when I can see you again."

"You'd want to?" Draco seemed genuinely caught off-guard.

They kissed gently before Draco pushed Harry against the closest wall and started to suck on his neck. Harry moaned, his fingers raking through Draco's hair, and Draco pressed their hips together.

It hadn't been like this with anyone else before. Every kiss, every bite, every suck was electricity flowing through Harry's body. He vibrated with the heat between them and _shit_ if Draco continued to rub against him, Harry was going to come right then.

"I need to stop," Draco said, his lips against Harry's. "I should go before I drop to my knees right here—"

"So you _are_ willing to suck cock?" Harry teased and Draco laughed. It sounded honest and amazing as if he didn't know Harry could have had a sense of humour. Harry didn't know he could tease Draco Malfoy so easily.

"When can I see you again? When are you free?"

Harry made a face. "I've got a few hours free between the brunch shift and dinner with the Weasleys on Sunday." In the beginning, Harry hadn't minded his busy schedule so much but he'd never factored dating someone into the equation.

"Fine. We can go out for coffee? I can come by Eclipse."

"Okay," Harry said, and even though they'd stopped kissing, Draco hadn't stopped pressing his body into Harry's. Harry was starting to dread the separation. It felt so good to be caught between Draco and the wall. He was starting to wish for a bed right about now.

"Do me a favour?" Draco said in a tone Harry immediately did not like.

"Oh no…" he said. "Why do get the feeling this is going to be a bad favour?"

"What'd you mean?" Draco asked. He pulled back slightly, enough to bring his hand in between them and had started to stroke Harry's cock. "You don't trust me, Potter?"

"No," Harry said almost chuckling and feeling out of breath. "Not when you've got me at your mercy like this."

"Ah, you _can_ catch on…" Draco mused. "Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you won't touch yourself until our next date."

"Draco—" Harry groaned. He'd not actively been thinking about it but he'd been quite turned on for the good part of the night and the idea of not being able to give into his fantasy of _them_—

"_Fuck_, my name sounds so good in your mouth."

"I bet you would taste good in my mouth too…" Harry whispered in Draco's ear and grabbed his arse to pull him closer. "If I'm not allowed, then, neither are you."

"So not fair," Draco whined. "I asked first so I shouldn't be subjected—"

"You owe me," Harry said. "For ending our date early and I want to see if you can actually keep your promise. I know I can."

"You're challenging me, Potter?"

"Why, are you scared you can't win, Malfoy?"

Draco narrowed his eyes but they were interrupted by the sound of the Floo again. This time there was another voice accompanying it.

"Shit, that's my mother's house-elf. She's going to clean up while I packed my overnight—"

"I'll leave then; before we get in trouble," said Harry, as if they were a couple of teenagers who were going to get caught snogging in the broom closet.

Draco took a step back and Harry hated the distance between them. This wasn't how a good first date was supposed to end. Not like he went on very many of those, but, it was his luck, wasn't it?

"See you Sunday?" asked Harry.

"I promise," replied Draco.

0-0-0-0

"You're early—" Harry was startled to see Draco in his office as soon as he'd stepped out of the shower. He'd managed to finish all his work and wanted to be ready for his date—or whatever a few hours between work and dinner with the family was called; but even by those measurements, Draco was early.

"I wanted to see you as soon as possible…" Draco's eyes raked over Harry's body making him self-conscious.

He _was_ just in a towel and _yeah_ hadn't touched himself as he'd promised.

"I…" Harry started to say but Draco surprised him again by turning around and locking the door behind him.

"I don't want _anyone_ to disturb us," Draco said, walking up to Harry, as he all but crowded his space. "Want you. Right here. Right now."

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, still unsure if this was actually happening or if he'd been so fucking horny he was imagining it all.

"I mean…I didn't want to push…" Draco's tone changed and Harry saw the hunger in his eyes, even if his words seemed to be giving his desire the back seat.

"You've already locked the door. Seems kind of a waste to let go of a good opportunity," Harry said quickly. He wanted this too. Good dates were hard to come by. Sex, was even more difficult.

An opportunity for sex with Draco Malfoy was something else entirely.

Draco smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "That's glorious to hear," he said when they broke apart. "We haven't got much time so I'd like to get to the point."

"You won't hear any arguments from me," said Harry and before he knew it, Draco had dropped to his knees and Harry's towel followed.

Harry was pushed against his work desk as Draco licked the inside of his thigh, making his way up to Harry's balls to suck and gently tug. Harry let out a sharp groan and his cock jerked with need. He waited as Draco took his time, as painfully slow as possible, to lick the head of his cock and then swirl his tongue around it.

Then, much to Harry's amazement, he pulled back. "Turn around," he said.

"What?"

"You're going to argue with me, Potter?"

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. He did as he was told. Placing his hands on his desk, Harry bent over it. Draco started to lick his balls again, and then again, because evidently Draco Malfoy was nothing but full of surprises, licked Harry's entrance.

Harry released a small moan filled with wonder and need and want and he didn't know what was even happening. No one had done this to him before. In the past, sex had been nothing special. A way to get off by simply rubbing up against one another, oral, and the occasional penetration. But never, _this_.

"Draco…" Harry didn't know if he could trust his own voice as Draco's tongue darted in and out of his hole. He moaned more than Harry did and his hands keep either caressing Harry's arse or playing with his balls the entire time.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax as Draco's tongue continued its wondrous probing, the pleasure hitting Harry where it really mattered.

"_Merlin_. Fuck. I'm gonna…So close…" Harry hoped to Goddesses the walls in his office were thick enough and the sounds he was making didn't travel beyond them. His incoherent ramblings continued as Draco _continued_ to astound him with his talented tongue.

His cock rubbed against the wood of his desk and it was more inconvenient than good-friction but everything else Draco was doing was beyond anything he'd experienced. Above everything else, Harry couldn't believe he was being royally fucked by Draco Malfoy's tongue.

Eventually, Draco grabbed Harry by his hips and pulled him back. He seemed to be settled on his haunches, and now, instead of Draco fucking Harry with his tongue, Harry was fucking himself on it. He kept his hold steady, and _hard_ on Harry's hips as he moved him up and down.

Draco was expertly good at this, and if Harry had any coherent thought left, he would have been jealous, but right now, he only cared about not stopping.

Never fucking stopping.

Harry grabbed the edges of his desk and pushed himself on and off Draco's incredible mouth. This time, when he warned he was _close_, he was certainly closer. In a moment's notice, he spilled all over the side of his desk—his moans alternating between _Fuck Merlin_, and _Fuck Draco_.

As he came down from the high of possibly one of the greatest orgasms he'd ever had, Harry settled on the floor in front of Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and kept him close.

"What about you?" Harry asked once he'd manage to get his breathing under control.

"This wasn't about me today," Draco said.

"Still, I want to see you come undone…" replied Harry.

"What do you want to see, Potter?" Draco said in a teasing tone, biting Harry's ear.

Harry turned his neck so he could see Draco's face. "I want to see you touch yourself."

"Very well," Draco said as if surrendering to Harry's demands—which weren't all that rigorous, "Sit up against the desk."

Again, Harry did as he was told, wondering if should have been putting up a fuss. But, he'd been superbly fucked by the man's tongue, so he wasn't going to argue. Just yet.

"It's not fair I'm completely naked and you're fully dressed," said Harry, which Draco seemed to ignore.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers down and Harry finally got a good look at Draco's cock. It was thick, and pink, and long and as he pushed his foreskin back and started to tug on it, Harry wanted to reach down and rub his tongue all over it.

"Let me…"

"No," said Draco, firm. "You said you wanted to watch."

"I changed my mind."

"That's too bad, Potter. You'll have to enjoy the show."

And Harry did. From everything between watching Draco fuck his own hand, to play with his balls, to throw his head back and close his eyes—Harry enjoyed the show. It was the most incredible, and exotic, and _beautiful_ thing he'd ever experienced.

The feeling he'd had on his date with Draco on Friday—the electricity flowing through him was back. This wasn't normal, he knew.

And it scared the fuck out of him.

0-0-0-0

Harry rested his head on Draco's chest as they both settled on the carpeted floor in Harry's office. He'd spelled himself a blanket to cover—mostly him—because Draco was almost fully dressed.

He held Harry tight, stroking his back gently; Harry kept his eyes closed.

It'd started as a hard and fast fuck but with the way Draco was holding him, it felt anything but. It _felt_ different. Harry was afraid to name the sentiment.

It shouldn't have felt like this. Not right away, anyway.

There was a knock on the door which disturbed their tranquil state.

"Shit!" Harry stood up quickly and summoned his jeans and t-shirt he quickly put on. He couldn't bother with pants then. It wasn't like whoever it was, was going to be entering his office. More, to be on the safe side, Harry spelled a shield between him and the rest of his office, just in case the mystery knocker tried to peek in; they wouldn't be able to see Draco.

"Hey," Teresa said poking her head in through the door.

"Hi," said Harry, almost breathless.

"Sorry, were you getting dressed?"

"Yes. About to step out to see my friend."

"You know Draco Malfoy was here looking for you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. I spoke with him."

"And did he leave?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. She was obviously looking for more gossip than Harry was willing to provide.

"Yeah. He's gone."

"Did something happen—"

"T. I've gotta run. Can we pick this up later?"

Teresa nodded looking disappointed but then straightened up quickly. Harry was still her boss and even if they were friendly, she was professional enough to not cross the line if Harry didn't want it crossed.

"Of course! Sorry I didn't mean to pry—"

"Not at all. Just rushing, you know. As always."

"You need to slow down, Boss," she said with a glint in her eye again. "Or, you'll miss the one who's been chasing after you."

"I don't have time to talk about this."

She nodded again and Harry locked the door. He removed the charm and found Draco up, clothes straightened out, and leaning against Harry's work desk.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked taking a few steps closer to Draco.

"You told her I left?" Draco asked and Harry couldn't decipher his tone. Was he disappointed? Upset?

"Well, I'd rather not tell my employees I shagged you in my office…" Harry smiled and offered his hand to Draco who quickly took it. "That all right?"

Draco seemed to think it over and replied, "Makes sense. So you still have time for coffee?"

"Yes," Harry said, feeling delighted. "Let me get dressed properly."

A few minutes later, they Disapparated from Harry's office, and Harry took Draco to his favourite Muggle coffee shop.

They made plans to meet again on Tuesday, and Harry found himself all too eager to see Draco again.

0-0-0-0

The most surprising part about being on dates with Draco was his attention on Harry. It wasn't as if Harry thought Draco was not an attentive person in general, he was. He was very good at his job. He produced some of the best Firewhisky, and he was excellent with his business dealings but it was— it was Harry.

Whenever they were together, Draco took his time with Harry's body, as if trying to learn it and keep it all in his memory. He was also incredible at making Harry come without a hand on him. He loved to spread Harry on his bed, fuck him with his tongue, and then he loved watching Harry beg.

Harry always felt on fire when around Draco. He found the smallest reasons to touch him, especially when they were in Draco's kitchen. Sometimes, Harry did the cooking, and sometimes, their food burned because Draco would shove Harry against the wall and have his way with him. But, it was always his tongue or his fingers. He'd yet to push that incredible cock inside Harry. Harry wanted to be filled with Draco, but Draco found one reason or another to not give him what he most craved.

Heck, it'd taken weeks for Harry after he'd expressed his desire to suck Draco. Harry was starting to develop a complex until one Wednesday, when it was supposed to be about work, Draco walked into Harry's office and locked the door behind him.

Harry was sat in his chair and he watched as Draco approached him. He knew, he just _knew_ today was going to be the day. And it was.

"Finally," Harry said when Draco unzipped his trousers, and Harry had got his first taste. He licked the head of Draco's cock and whimpered. He'd often tasted himself on Draco's tongue but the profound need to taste Draco had left him aching.

"You like that?" Draco teased, pushing in and out of Harry's mouth. He fucked Harry's mouth with his cock the way he fucked Harry with his tongue. He took his time, and this time, Draco had the freedom to say the things to Harry he always wanted to hear.

Harry nodded and swirled his tongue around Draco's cock when Draco tugged on his hair and started to fuck him harder and faster. He didn't have any qualms about what he was doing and Harry wondered if this was why he'd waited so long. He wanted Harry to be sure. He wanted to use Harry's mouth and with the way Harry'd been so desperate for him, he would have allowed Draco to do whatever he pleased.

And Harry did allow it.  
And Draco said he loved him for it.

Harry loved it too.

0-0-0-0

They didn't discuss their relationship with anyone else. That's what Harry told Draco. That's what Harry had thought Draco was doing. Mostly because Harry didn't know if what they were doing together was considered a _relationship_. He'd never had a serious one before.

Sure, they only got together whenever they both had free time—whenever _Harry_ had the free time. It felt something special.

Even though Harry wanted to be completely open with his friends, especially because they gave him so much grief about being single, Draco was the one who'd always say, "It's not other people's business."

"Is it because you don't want to tell your father?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I've told Mother."

"You have?"

"Well, she's been wondering where I am these days. I used to spend a lot of my free time with her and I would spend the night at the manor but since you work odd hours and—"

Draco didn't need to finish the rest. Ever since they started to be more than business associates, Draco started to come to The Underground at night. If Harry was at the bar, Draco was there drinking. All of his employees gave Harry grief about Draco's assumed crush on him, and it didn't help he would glare at anyone flirting with Harry (Draco thought he was subtle. He was _not_.)

They didn't know Harry served him water for the most part, even though Draco insisted on paying full price for whatever cocktail he'd ordered. And whenever Harry took a break, Draco would pretend to go to the loo.

Their relationship was odd. They fucked almost everywhere but barely at Draco's flat. There, they talked or Harry would be so tired, he'd simply fall asleep. The only time they had sex on Draco's bed was when Harry had the day off. But even then, it was rushed.

Harry was always playing catch up. It was as though they tried to cram a whole week's worth of dating in a few hours.

"What happened to _it's not other people's business_?"

"Well she is my mother. If _I_ didn't tell and somehow she found out—"

"And your father?"

Draco made a face. "If Mother chooses to tell him, there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, it's not like you'd accept an invitation over for dinner."

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked, that was a perplexed thing to say.

"I know you're busy."

Harry's heart sank. It was a sentence Draco hadn't stopped saying. It's an understanding between them. Harry _was_ always busy.

"We're still looking for a manager for the morning," replied Harry, and it was true. His plan was to promote Francis, give him more responsibility—but that had to wait until they found a replacement for him. Harry was starting to find out Francis was irreplaceable.

"Right," Draco said getting up off the bed as he started to get dressed. "I need to travel for a few days…" he hesitated.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I've been delaying the trip. Because…I foolishly hoped you could've made the time to come with me."

"I wish," Harry said rolling in Draco's bed. He needed to get up as well. He had a staff meeting. "As soon as we find a new GM—"

"I know."

"Draco…" Harry came around to face Draco and placed his hands on Draco's shoulder. "I want to travel with you. You know that, don't you?"

Draco didn't reply. Harry didn't know what else to say. He'd started his business and his volunteer work thinking he wouldn't date someone seriously. Not so soon, anyway. He'd never considered being in a real relationship with anyone yet. Now, he had no time on his hands. If he spent less time with the Weasleys, that would give him more time with Draco, but it was difficult to keep the two separate. To choose one over the other.

He'd cancelled on them a few times to spend more time with Draco, but the guilt was also eating him alive. It was also frustrating because all the free time Harry did have, now was spent to make sure Draco was happy with him. He knew it wasn't enough. They had both also spent their birthdays apart, either working or with their families.

"Potter, I'm not questioning your intention to spend time with me."

"Yeah, you're simply passively criticising my life choices."

"You're going to burn out."

"Ron and Hermione know I'm seeing someone. They understand when I need time to myself. For us."

"Seeing _someone_?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "They don't know it's me."

Harry thought before answering since he wasn't certain about it. "I think Hermione suspects but we haven't even talked about what _this_ means. I would tell my friends in a heartbeat but then they'd all want to get together with you—Are you ready for that?"

"I don't know what I'm ready for," said Draco. "We never have time to talk."

"Do you want to be with other people?" It hurt to even say those words but Harry would understand. Wasn't it why he never dated in the first place or when he did—that person always left because Harry couldn't dedicate all his time to them?

Draco scowled at him which made Harry feel slightly better.

"I wouldn't have pursued you if I didn't want _you_. All of you. Only you."

Draco shook his head and walked away from Harry. He grabbed his travelling cloak and wrapped it around. "I knew your schedule, remember? I know how busy you were. I knew you couldn't make all your time for me and that was okay. It was okay in the beginning."

"But now it's been months and we've barely scratched the surface of—maybe you didn't think we'd last or you'd grow bored of me?"

"Are you truly so stupid, or are you simply hunting for praise?" Draco asked and when Harry looked at him confused, he continued. "I want to see more of you. I actually want to go to _your_ flat. I want you to spend the night and not sneak out at six o'clock in the morning. You and I, we haven't even…"

Draco didn't give it words but Harry knew what he meant. They'd done a lot together. Except, Draco hadn't been inside Harry. He'd fucked Harry with his fingers, his tongue, his toys…but Draco didn't know what Draco was waiting for.

"I _don't_ want to be with other people. Do you?"

At that, Harry laughed. "Do you think I even have the time to—"

"So you want to see even less of me?"

"What? No! Can we— can we not talk about this now? We both have to go and—"

"Fine. Let's talk later. You know, after we fuck and fall asleep and then when I wake up, you'll be gone."

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for Harry to say that and it wasn't fair for Draco to feel as such. Harry wasn't being fair to Draco, either.

"I reckon the one good thing came out of this conversation is we still want to be with each other."

"Yes. I suppose there's a silver lining to everything."

Harry wanted things to change. He knew it was time for it. Running the restaurant full time had been his full time focus for the past five years, and now, he needed to focus on other things. He needed to focus on Draco before Draco went away. What would happen if Draco travelled by himself all the time? What if he met someone else? Someone else who wasn't so busy pleasing everyone else?

Someone who wouldn't burn out?  
Someone who'd spend the whole night.  
Someone who would actually feel Draco's cock inside him.

0-0-0-0

Draco was gone for a week.

Harry didn't want to admit but he was getting agitated at work. Sure, he had more free time now. Free time to interview more candidates so he could have _even more_ free time later.

Later with Draco.

Except. Draco hadn't owled him at all. This was the most they'd been apart ever since they'd started their covert relationship. When Draco's assistant came on Wednesday to do the delivery, Harry almost snapped at him.

"You okay, Boss?" Teresa asked him on Thursday when he'd finished interviewing an applicant, and all he'd thought about was how Draco was supposed to return that night.

"Fine."

"Missing Mr Malfoy, huh?"

"_What?_"

She shrugged. "You're in a bad mood, is all. Have been all week. I thought you might be happier now given we have two people ready to start under Francis. They seemed promising."

"Yeah, they did," Harry said absentmindedly. He was glad he wasn't scheduled to be at Hogwarts this weekend so he could find some more time to spend with Draco. Maybe they could take a small holiday. He'd simply tell Ron and Hermione he had other plans. Even though Harry had helped Ron buy the engagement ring ages ago, Ron still hadn't proposed. Maybe this weekend, Harry could encourage Ron to spend some time alone with Hermione and pop the question.

"Maybe you should tell him you fancy him," she said.

"Who?" Harry asked. He didn't understand what they were talking about. "The applicant?"

Teresa gave a heavy sigh. "Draco!" she almost shrieked. "Maybe you could tell Draco you fancy him."

"Oh, he knows," Harry said without realising what he'd said. _Oh, shit._

"What?" This time she did shriek.

"Please don't tell anyone!" he asked, almost begging.

"Wait are you two? I knew it!"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, T."

"Okay, fine! But…is that why you're cross? Because he's not here? Or is it bad?" Her eyes widened and she immediately shut up. "Okay, can I just say or ask one thing."

Harry nodded.

"Are you happy?"

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm happy when I'm with him."

0-0-0-0

Harry was waiting at Draco's flat when Draco arrived home from his trip.

"Hi," Draco said walking through the Floo. He seemed startled to see Harry but his smile was so big, Harry felt a weight lifted off his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, obviously. You did give me a key to your flat, remember?"

"Of course I remember, but I never thought you'd use it."

Harry closed the distance between them and kissed Draco. "I missed you something awful."

Draco leaned against Harry, his mouth going to Harry's neck where he kissed and sucked on Harry's skin. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that."

"I've been interviewing people like crazy. I think we have a few good folks lined up to have a full-staff at the restaurant. Or well, for at least a little while until someone decides to not show up anymore."

"Yeah?" Draco led Harry to his bedroom and kept kissing him as Harry talked. "Are you working tonight?"

"Yes," Harry said, frowning. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. I have a friend whose going to be visiting and I thought about bringing him to The Underground."

"A friend?" Harry asked, trying not jump to conclusions or be jealous. "Is he or she the reason you haven't owled me all week?"

Draco toed his shoes off and pulled Harry into bed with him. "He is. But not in a way you think. We're business partners and we've been friends for years. I'm sorry I didn't owl you. Honestly, I wanted to but I was travelling from city to city and I didn't think…"

"You didn't think I'd miss you?"

Draco didn't reply. He lay back into his bed and closed his eyes. "I wanted to know if you would."

Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and closed his eyes as well. "I missed you so much, everyone noticed. Teresa flat out asked me if I was being so irritable because I fancied you and you didn't fancy me back. I missed you so much I screamed at your assistant for no reason. Actually, I think the reason was because he wasn't you."

Draco laughed and his entire body vibrated. The sound filled Harry with so much warmth. All he wanted to do was Apparate away from here. Go anywhere Draco wanted to take him.

"I know you think we don't spend enough time together but the little time we do spend, it means everything to me. When you're not there…I'm not even interested in anything anymore. I hadn't realised this until this week. For the past few years, I was going through the motions. I mean, I love my work. I love my family. But with you, I loved it more because I got to leave it and see you. When I got to leave it and go home… alone. Nothing had meaning."

"I know what you mean," said Draco. "I think Christopher noticed my mood too, even though I was trying to not act irritable around him."

"Christopher?" Harry raised his head to look down at Draco.

Draco opened his eyes. "My business partner. The one who's visiting."

"Right." Harry laid his head down back on Draco's chest. Nope, he was not jealous, at all.

0-0-0-0

The entire evening when Harry was working behind the bar at The Underground, he kept looking at the door. He didn't know if his employees noticed anything but they didn't comment on it. Harry had been waiting for Draco and the mysterious Christopher to show up.

When they finally did, Harry wanted to hate him. But he couldn't. The man was gorgeous and extremely polite.

"Potter, this is Christopher Alexander. My business partner. This is Potter. He owns this club and the pub above it."

Christopher had smooth caramel skin with dark brown curly hair and the most devastatingly blue eyes. "Hi…" Harry said, almost entranced by the beauty. It didn't help the man took Harry's hand and kissed it.

"Bloody hell," Teresa said from behind Harry. "Are all the men in the distillery business so hot? I'm in the wrong field."

Harry laughed and he felt his face heat up.

"Where are you from?" Teresa asked and Harry wanted to roll his eyes.

"Scotland," Draco answered, slightly bothered. Harry figured Christopher probably always got that, being so extremely exotic looking.

"Right. Sorry. I mean…you're gorgeous," Teresa said. "Just thinking about what our babies would look like, is all."

"Teresa!" Harry scolded.

"Sorry, Boss. I know it's a gay club but a girl can dream, yeah?"

"Christopher is bisexual," Draco provided and when Harry looked at him, Draco was scowling.

"It's all right, little lady," Christopher said with an accent—a mix of Glasgow and the perhaps one of the Caribbean islands. "My father's Scottish and my mother's from Trinidad whose grandparents were originally from India. I spent most of my youth on the island; it's where I learned the trade of rum and whiskey. So, I suppose they don't make 'em like me around here." He winked at them both. "The British wizarding world is a bit…bland."

"Indeed," Harry mumbled and apparently it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Ah, I see Harry's a little in love with you two then."

"I have to get back to work. Please allow Teresa to take care of you two. Your first drink's on me. Both of you. It's good to see you again, Draco," Harry said quickly and walked away, before he embarrassed himself.

Harry locked himself in the supply storage room and breathed with relief. From their body language, it was easy for him to see Draco and Christopher were not anything more than friends. He was good at reading people—he had to be in his business with hospitality and customer service— and the vibe he received was the same as it would have been if he and Ron had walked into a bar.

What was even better was how jealous Draco seemed to get when Christopher had Harry's attention. Harry wasn't one to play games but he was upset when Draco was away, he had played one with him. He had no intention to go back and flirt with Christopher because to him, seeing Draco so hot and bothered by a simple five minute conversation, was enough. Harry wanted to concentrate on building his relationship with Draco stronger and playing games wasn't going to get him what he desired.

After getting the supplies for the bar from storage, Harry returned to the front. He found Draco and Christopher looking deep in conversation. He didn't want to disturb them so he stayed off to the side. Still, he could hear their voices.

"So, is that your man?" Christopher asked.

"My what? Who?"

"Harry Potter. You know, the Saviour you tend to bring up in conversation from time to time." Draco didn't answer. He took a sip of his drink. "So is he off limits?" asked Christopher.

"Why would he be?"

"I dunno, thought he was your friend."

"So? He's my friend."

"And you don't fancy him?"

"We have a business relationship. I sell him the Firewhisky he's undercharging."

"So you won't mind if I ask him to dance with me?"

"You want to _dance_ with him?" Draco asked, sounding irritated. "I know what your _dancing_ is all about."

"So do you approve or disapprove, little man? Given how you're _just_ friends," Christopher had a teasing tone in his voice the entire time and Harry thought maybe he felt or saw something others had missed.

Draco shook his head and was about to reply when his eye caught Harry's. Draco seemed to sober up. He no longer looked annoyed but embarrassed.

_More games._ Thought Harry. He turned away from them both before Christopher would see him and returned to work. He sent Francis to cover the front and decided to manage the till.

0-0-0-0

Harry kept his eye on the two friends who mostly sat at the bar. Draco seemed to look anywhere but at Harry, and Christopher _only_ looked at Harry.

Eventually, Harry had to go around the bar to clean the counter when Christopher approached him.

"Where's Draco?"

"Interesting…" Christopher said with a smirk. "He's in the loo."

"Ah. Okay. Having fun?"

"I am but it would be better if you were to dance with me."

"I'm working."

"Don't you get a break? Aren't the big boss, Mr Potter?"

"I am but…"

"I'm not your type? What not blond enough for you? Eyes too blue?"

Harry chuckled. "I've got…" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"A boyfriend."

"Something like that."

"And he's not here?" Christopher made a show of looking around. That cheeky bastard. Harry could see why he and Draco got along well.

"I told you, I'm working."

Christopher grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the bar. "And what about all the nights you're working and Draco's sitting at the bar waiting?" he whispered.

"What?" Harry furrowed his burrows. "How do you…" Had someone who'd seen Draco at the club told on them? Their _friendship_.

"Don't look so scandalised. No one told me."

"But…" Harry tried to protest but what would he say?

"It's written all over your face. It's been all over his face since we've walked in here. I don't know what the two of you are denying to each other but I only asked him if it was okay to flirt with you to see his reaction."

"And what was his reaction?" Harry asked unable to help himself.

"That I'd sold his secret recipe for single malt Firewhisky and only given him less than thirty percent of the profit. And burned down the factory."

Harry laughed. "We're that obvious?"

"He is to me. I worked with him for years. Taught him everything he knows. That boy can't hide anything from me."

"And you can pull one over him?"

Christopher smirked and pulled Harry in for a hug. "Always, little man."

When he let Harry go, Draco was standing there staring at him.

"I'm going to buy a drink," Christopher said, walking away.

_Thanks a lot_, thought Harry.

"What was that about?" Draco asked keeping his distance from Harry and with the way his fingers were twitching, Harry could tell Draco wanted to pull Harry to him. His favourite thing about Draco was his constant desire to be touching Harry whenever they were together.

Harry stood his ground, away from the bar, closer to the edge of the dancefloor.

"He wanted to dance. And evidently you'd allowed him to flirt with me."

"I didn't—" Draco started to protest but Harry didn't give him a chance. He needed Draco to give him more. To _prove_ to Harry it wasn't only him. He wasn't the _only one_ who'd fallen in love.

"Right," Harry said, taking a step close to Draco, getting his body to be nearer still. "You were going to be okay with it, weren't you?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear. He could feel the shift in the room. He was starting to feel the eyes turning towards them.

"With what?" Draco's voice, strained. He sounded as though he'd been parched for hours.

Harry felt the warmth between their bodies but they still weren't touching each other. "You'd have been okay with him touching me in places only you've touched me. You'd have been okay with his cheek caressing mine. Our hips grinding together. His hot breath on me like mine's on yours right now."

"_No_!" Draco growled in a way Harry had never heard before. The need expressed in one word shook Harry to his core.

"Kiss m—" Harry started to say but Draco had already grabbed his t-shirt and yanked him closer. His lips were on Harry's in a moment's notice and he was sucking on Harry's lower lip as if his life was depending on it.

Harry's body moulded against Draco's. He pressed their hips together and parted his mouth so Draco's tongue could enter. The music was loud but Harry heard himself moan when Draco took him, right then and there, in front of his friends and employees. He should have been uneasy with all those prying eyes, his private business being so out in the open, even if it was in a place he'd considered to be safe.

"You did that to me on purpose." Draco pushed Harry away but his hand was still on Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe," said Harry. "Maybe I wanted you to know this means something to me."

"It means a lot to me, Potter."

"Yeah? So start acting like it then."

"It's not other people's business."

Harry frowned. "No, it's not. But, if someone flat out asks you if there's something between us. You better say _yes_, you wanker."

He didn't know if it was better or worse when everyone around them started to cheer. The beat of the music changed and so did the energy in the room. It was as if everyone had taken a collective sigh of relief and surrounded Harry and Draco with their dancing bodies. No one said anything to them and as Harry pulled Draco away from the crowd, many made eye contact with him and nodded in approval.

When they approached to where Christopher was standing, proud and with a knowing smirk, Draco buried his face in Harry's neck.

"As much fun as totally embarrassing myself in front of my patrons and employees is," Harry said, "I do need to get back to work."

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek, gave Christopher's shoulder a squeeze, and went back to the bar.

"You know, we have the shift covered, Boss," Francis told Harry when he came by to check the till to see if they needed smaller bills or coins.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Go home with your boyfriend, is all," Teresa said rushing in to give Harry a hug. "You have no idea how long we've all been waiting for the two of you to get together."

"Yeah…" Harry said, feeling his face getting hot again.

"The way he was here all the time, Harry. We all thought you were so oblivious—had no idea he was so in love with you. I mean, none of us thought you were being cruel."

"Yeah," Harry made an awkward face, embarrassed with himself. "I'm kind of in love with him too, you know." He laughed at himself for being so forthcoming about his feelings for Draco. He'd kept them hidden for so long and from literally everyone in the world. It was exciting to be able to talk about it.

"Come home with me tonight," Harry said to Draco once they were next to each other again.

"Christopher is staying at my place—"

"Yeah. So give him the keys to your flat and come home with me tonight."

"Oh," Draco said, realisation dawning on his face. "You mean…you're sure? Even though your friends have a habit of barging into your flat in the morning and you told me it was why you never took anyone home with you."

"I don't mind them seeing you in your pants at my house. Maybe it would teach them a lesson."

"You're sure I'll be in my pants in the morning."

"Draco, we are not spending any time in my house fully clothed. And we are going to finally spend the night together; wake up well into the morning and spend the day—"

"What about your breakfast plans with the Weasl—"

"I'll try to cancel. And if I can't, you can come with me."

Harry didn't wait for Draco to reply. It was time to take matters into his own hands. As much as Draco had been the one trying to pursue him in the beginning, he clearly hadn't thought this through. Right now wasn't the time to stand in a dark corner of his club and plan out their life. Right now, Harry needed to get Draco alone with him.

0-0-0-0

As soon as they'd entered Grimmauld Place, Harry had made sure they were stripped of their clothes. Harry shoved Draco down on the bed and got on top of him, balancing himself on his knees as he stroked Draco's cock with the lube that'd been at his bedside. Unused.

"Love how you're so desperate for me…" Draco sighed as he pressed their lips together. "You want me inside you?"

"You know I do, wanker. You've made me so desperate for it. On purpose, didn't you? Because now you know I'll do anything for it. Just to have you inside me…" Harry moaned as he lined up Draco's cock against his entrance and started to slowly push down.

Draco grabbed Harry's hips, steadying him, and he looked down as Harry watched Draco's face.

"Love seeing myself go inside you," Draco said and Harry slowly sank down, feeling the head of his cock still brushing against his entrance. He had been prepared for it, had been made ready for ages now, but still, this was a new territory for them, and Harry didn't want to rush in. Have it be over before they'd even begun.

"Just…go slow," Harry said, his head tilted back with his eyes closed. He moved his hips slightly, rubbing against Draco's cock, trying to get it in him. "Fuck, you're big." And then he felt the head of Draco's cock settle inside him.

They both hissed. Draco in pleasure and Harry feeling both the pain and the pleasure.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly. "Never better." He breathed slowly to make sure he didn't faint from feeling something so big and thick inside him.

Draco thrust up as Harry moved over him and soon, they found their rhythm. Harry pressed his hands against Draco's chest and started jerking his hips. He was going to come like this, he knew it, and there wasn't anything wrong with that.

"Only you've done this to me, you know…" Harry said, unsure of why he was even talking. "I dream about your mouth, and your cock, when we're not together. And every time we are, you make me come without even touching me." Harry moaned, moving faster as Draco's grip on him only became tighter.

He was certain there was going to be bruises there and he smiled at the thought. He would love seeing them in the mirror tomorrow morning. Draco's claim on him. Like it had been tonight at the club: evidence of Draco's control. Their need for each other.

"Only I'll ever do this to you," said Draco.

"Yes" Harry groaned. "Only you."

They moved together without pause. Each jerk of his hips, each of Draco's thrusts, harder and needier until he was almost sat up straight, Harry against his chest. Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and the friction of his cock nestled between their stomachs made him cry out.

"Get on your hands and knees," Draco commanded and Harry quickly followed. He was barely settled on the bed when Draco was inside him again. Harry squeezed his eyes and forced himself back. "Fuck…Please…"

"What?" Harry asked, desperate to hear Draco beg again.

"Fuck yourself on my cock," replied Draco and Harry did it again and again. He felt Draco's nails dig into his hips as he felt himself on the brink of orgasm.

"I'm going to come," confessed Harry.

"Please…yes…" Draco moaned. "Come with me." He wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock and started to draw it out of him. "Why did I wait so long to do this?" Draco asked to no one in particular.

"We'll have to do it more to make up for lost time," said Harry.

Draco agreed and then, "Harry, I can't control myself." His voice hoarse and frantic.

"Don't stop. Keep stretching me. I need it," Harry admitted and as he pushed over the edge, he felt Draco coming inside him.

They collapsed on the bed, a mess. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry and pulled him close.

As they caught their breath, and Harry could feel sleep ready to claim him, he finally said what he'd been thinking about. "Move in with me."

"What?"

"You agreed we'd have to make up for lost time?"

"That sounds—"

"I know it sounds crazy but, we never get to see each other. If we live together it'll cut down on the commute. I could come home to you, crash on the bed next to you, and we can have breakfast together. I won't need to sneak off and you will have your things."

Draco didn't reply so Harry decided to trudge on.

"This house has a million rooms and technically it belongs to the Black family. You'll have more than enough space for your office and work stations. Just think about it."

"It is crazy."

"I know."

"And too soon."

"I know."

"Okay," Draco said.

Harry expected Draco to say no so he was racking his brain for more points to argue with so he'd missed Draco's answer the first time.

"I said OK, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened. "You did!" He smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head. "You know this means people are eventually going to find out about us."

Draco chuckled. "Yes. I suspect after tonight, even if people didn't take any pictures of us, there would be talk."

"And your father will know."

"Hmm. Maybe you should tell him the good news in person before anyone else does."

"Maybe we should announce it in the papers ourselves," said Harry.

"Now, you're being ridiculous, Potter."

"Am I?" Harry snuggled in next to Draco, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist. He wondered if they took a quick nap, would they be able to wake up again do it again.

"We should get cleaned up."

Harry was exhausted, but yes, he also felt filthy. In the best of ways. "We never did take that shower together."

"I know, all those promises you'd made and never followed through with them."

Harry smirked. "More the reasons for us to live together. You can collect on all the promises."

"You know, I've already said, yes, Potter," Draco said, smiling against Harry's skin.

"Very well. There's one more thing I have to say. Then we can go and take a shower."

"What's that?" Draco asked his head tilting to look at Harry.

"I love you."

0-0-0-0

_TWO YEARS LATER_

Neither Harry nor Draco had the chance to make it on the list for _30 Successful Wizards under 30_. However, surprisingly enough for them and their families, they were eventually named as one of the _35 Powerful Couples under 35_.

Ron and Hermione also made the list.

* * *

**THE END. **

Is the ending cliche? YES

Was that on purpose? PROBABLY.

_"Everyone you meet's fighting a battle you know nothing about. Be kind. Always."_


End file.
